Rise of the Gods
by Krimson
Summary: Well, I've done it. I've made a sequel to "Of Elves and Magicians". Have fun reading and leave a review. Flames are okay if they have a valid point. Danke!


Author's Note: Okay here's the thing. This story may be shorter than my last, but I can assure you this one will be better. I've gone all summer with virtually no human contact so I've had some time to think of new jokes and plot twist. You won't really understand this story unless you've read Of Elves and Magicians, my first and most review story. But if wanna start here then I'll add a Who's who at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I'm always open to suggestions. Read and enjoy!

Rise of the Gods

**Stage one:**

**Reawakening**

In a place long since lost and a time too far back to recall there stood a castle. Standing for hundreds of years it had endured all and symbolized hope and how light can shine through even the darkest night. Within the castle walls was a small village untouched by the evils and spreading despairs that swept across the world. The people who lived here were not all human mind you. They where numerous species that lived called this place their home. But of these people three stood out from all the rest. Having saved the kingdom, if not the world, they are the heroes of our story.

A bride and groom stood in the center of the gazebo cover in roses. She in a long flowing wedding gown and he in a tuxedo. All of their friends were sitting on benches watching the two; some with tears in their eyes and others watching silently gazing upon the beautiful ceremony. The maid of honor was holding her flowers practically bawling like a baby, but she did so quietly so as not do disturb anything. And a few feet away from the couple to be married was the priest who, with a book in his hands, stood behind a podium acting as the holy representative.

"I've waited for this day for so long," the groom said softly, taking his bride's hands.

"And now," the priest continued, "Do you Lance, solemnly swear to take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife: To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

"I do." Lance answered.

"And do you Christine, solemnly swear to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband: To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, above all other with no exceptions, in the sun or the rain, for drunker or soberer, in a light speed monkey-navigated car screaming across the sierra with a banana in your..." Lance and Christine both shot dirty looks at Drake, who was holding a mad-libs wedding edition in his hands. "Do you Christine take Lance for all the stuff up until the monkey car? Hee hee monkey." Christine looked to Lance and smiled.

"I do." She replied.

"Please present the rings," Drake said. A young girl not even six years old walked down the aisle with a pillow resting softly in her hands, and upon the pillow lay two rings. As she reached the two to be wed she held up the pillow and smiled as the bride and groom too the rings.

"Good luck mommy, good luck daddy!" The little girl whispered skipping off to her seat. They smiled and held their rings up, Lance placed his on Christine's hand and Christine placed her on Lance's.

"And by the power vested in me, by some guy I met in a chat room, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lance and Christine leaned forward and kissed, as if for the first time like lovers. Demi, the bride's maid, fainted on the spot. The newly dubbed husband and wife, pulled apart slowly and smiled, looking into each other's eyes. They ran down the aisle, their daughter following, as everyone stood up cheering. They climbed into their carriage, with Bruce sitting on top in a black suit.

"The black man always gets stuck with the booty jobs." He thought to himself. The carriage took off the newly weds and their daughter inside. Christine tossed the bouquet out as they went and to everyone's surprise, Drake caught it! "I'm gonna be a such a lovely bride!"

As everyone vanished into the distance, Lance and Christine sat quietly beside each other just smiling. Christine rest her head on Lance's shoulder and their daughter was sleeping on the bench across from them. "She have your eyes," Christine said sweetly.

"But she has your looks," Lance responded.

"Hey, don't curse the girl," Christine joked.

"Oh, touchy today, are we? It was a complement, lighten up."

"We've been married for one minute and already you're acting like an ass. ."

"Oh really? You tell me I'm an ass next time you see me, then." Lance said getting up and taking their daughter in his arms.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Christine asked.

"Keep that ring, and I will keep my promise...someday." With those final words Lance kicked open the doors of the carriage and spread two magnificent wings, the wings of an angel. And with a single mighty flap he was soaring into the distance.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!" Christine cried out.

"Christine! Christine! Christine, wake up!" Drake said shaking his friend. The elf opened her eyes, tears still flowing down her face. She suddenly sat up in her bed and wrapped her arms around Drake.

"Lance!" Christine cried. Drake held her as she cried in his arms. She'd been having the same dream for the last few months and everyone was fearing that she would never let go of Lance, even if he was already dead. The Chaos Mage, rubbed her back and hummed a sweet tune to comfort her. But Christine was far past the point where words could help, she needed something more. She needed to be with him.

"Christine, calm down Christine. Take deep breaths and try to stop crying." Drake whispered. Christine's sobs grew slower and over time her breathing became deep again. "Shhhh... It's alright, everything will be fine." She removed herself from his arms and dried her tears, which were growing smaller. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" Drake asked.

"Mhm..." Christine nodded, grabbing a pillow holding it close to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Drake asked placing a hand on Christine's shoulder. She shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. The mage sighed and hugged his friend,

"When you're ready, Christy." Drake let her room and Christine looked out her window. It was still night out and the moon looked as if it were resting on her windowsill. The stars didn't shine this night though. It was almost like a sweetly depressing painting. The lonely girl looking with lovelorn eyes into the starless sky.

"Lance, where are you?" She asked before falling again into a deep sleep.

Christine always had a strong will and had the patience of a well-trained sniper, but her faith in Lance was beginning to waver. It has been two years since the fall of Necros Exodia and though she loved Lance with all her being she felt somewhere deep inside that he wasn't coming back...

(Outside the Castle walls)

A lone black silhouette draped in a ragged cloak stood looking up at the walls. "I've found you..." It said in a deep tone. In one swift movement it cast away it's cover and spread wide two enormous wings. And with a single flap it was already over the walls. "I'm coming for you!" It yelled, flying high into the air, it's wings eclipsing the moon.

Morning sun peeked over the castle walls ringing in the new day. Drake was asleep in his bed when he heard a banging on his door. "Drake! Drake! Let me in you retard!"

"Mmm, five more minutes."

"Dammit, let me in!" The voice yelled, as the hits on the doors grew louder and louder. "If you don't come out I'm gonna--"

"Huff and puff and kick your stupid ass, Mr. Sock monkey…" Drake mumbled in his half sleeping stated.

"Fine Fuck you then!" The voice yelled.

(Five minutes later)

Drake got up from his bed, wearing his boxers with Chibi Dark Magicians on it. Walking, slightly dazed, to his door Drake unlocked the latches and pulled it open. And there sat Christine a few steps from the door, her legs and arms crossed, and making a chibi pouty face. "Hey, there Christy!" Drake smiled. Turning around and quickly jumping to her feet Christine pointed her finger at the mage and started yelling.

"You stupid dumb ass! When I bang on your door in the wee hours of the morning after climbing fifty stories to your room YOU'D BETTER FUCKING ANSWER!!!!!!!! What if I had something important to tell you? You'd still be in your bed probably dreaming about a banana doing the chicken dance! I have a good mind to kick your ass! I'd bet my left hand that you'd answer your door if I told you that I was naked! You damn PERVERT!!!" Christine stopped and began panting heavily since she hadn't taken a breath since she began yelling. Drake smiled nervously and patted Christine on the shoulders.

"Calm down Christy, you'll get high blood pressure if you keep that up. You should've just said it was you, _I'd do everything to you_."

"What did you say!?" Christine growled.

"I'd do anything for you. So, what were you going ape-scat over?"

"Well, Demi was telling me about how she was thinking about taking a vow of celibacy."

"Okay." Drake answered calmly.

"You know what is celibacy right?" Christine asked.

"Nope. "

"(Idiot) Celibacy, you know she doesn't want to have sexual intercourse."

"?"

"She won't want to have sex."

"?"

"Demi doesn't want to have sex."

"?"

"She doesn't want to get laid every night."

"?"

"She won't be gettin' banged…"

"?"

"…By you".

"!"

(Four miles away)

Demi was in a lying in a field next to Joey, who was telling her, her favorite story. "Hey, Joey did you hear Drake just now?" Demi asked.

"Nope I didn't hear anything, why?"

"Oh, no reason. So, back to your story!" She squealed excitedly.

"Alright, so then little Excel took the enchanted coconut and smashed it over Kabapu's head and a bean stalk began to grow."

"WWOOOOOooooooooooWW!"

(Four miles back)

"Why would she say that!?" Drake cried. "But I'm still a growing boy! I have to get laid every night! I don't wanna go back to hand lotion and hentai movies!"

"I really didn't need to hear that." Christine said trying to block a visual image from her imagination. She shuttered and patted Drake on the shoulder. "Don't worry Drake it's not so bad. I mean I haven't had sex in over four decades."

"BUT I'M A GUY! I NEED IT! GIRLS DON'T EVEN LIKE SEX!

"Yes, yes we do." Christine stated. Before Drake could make a counter comment a siren went off in the distance. "Drake! The alarm, let's go!"

Upon reaching the bottom of Drake's tower a horrifying sight befell the magician and elf. Everything was on fire, and smoke consumed the sky turning it gray. The sight was terrible and Drake was barely able to speak, "Great GUGAMUGA!"

"What happened!?" Christine shouted.

"Thank God you're here!" Demi called, running toward Christine and Drake. The Dark Magician Girl stopped in front of her friends.

"What the crap?! What happened?" Christine asked.

"Some giant red snake-thing attacked without warning, the thing was **_HUGE_**. Me and Joey tried to stop it…"

"Then we realized that we were looking at it from two miles away. And it was really like a mile long!" Joey interrupter. "There's nothing we can do. It opened one of it's mouths and…"

"Boom! Everything was trashed, and on flames!"

"On fire Demi, not on flames." Joey corrected.

"You correcting my grammar at a time like this?" Demi shouted.

"We don't have anytime left, let's just search for survivors." Christine said, as everyone separated. There was a sudden tremendous roar from over the demolished walls of the castle and all attention was attracted to the source. It was a dragon, but not a normal dragon, it had two mouths resting on its demonic face. And its body was tangled in a strange fashion, staying in a state of constant motion. The monster roared again paralyzing the four survivors.

"HOLY SHIT!" CCM

"MOTHER HUGGER!" ME

"FRENCH (BEEEEP)" DMG

"I'M HUNGRY!" MBC. The monster suddenly opened his mouth and spoke.

"The Gods have risen." Just was quickly as it spoke it reared up its head, lifted off the ground and disappeared into the sky. And silence came over the land.

"W-what was that?"

(One hour later)

Drake, Christine, Joey, and Demi gathered at the field a few miles away from the castle grounds. They needed to come up with a plan or someway to find and destroy the red dragon.

"We need to come up with a plan or…"

"Drake, just shut-up no one likes cliches." Christine cut in.

"You can't defeat that monster!" A mysterious voice stated. "To merely speak those words is blasphemy."

"That voice!" Christine thought, turning around. "**_Lance!_**" Behind the elf stood a Celtic Guardian, fully clad in armor.

"That monster is a God."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Welcome back to the first chapter of the rest of your life. Well, I'm back and with all your favorites. If you like the OEAM, you'll like this one too. (I hope) I'm updating every month, giving you enough time to point out all the flaws and for me to sleep in. I hope everyone enjoys this. And if you think I'm slaughtering a classic, you need to get out more. Type ya later. Krimson

P.S.- **_Review!_**

Who's who:

Lance: Celtic Guardian: Lance is a loveable drunk, that can kick your ass and probably will if given the chance. He planned to propose to Christine after everything was over but he never had the chance. Lance was inside the Castle of Dark Illusions when it fell to the ground and is presumed dead. 

Christine: Mystical Elf: Christine was very slaphappy at the beginning of the story until she developed a friendship with her comrades. She was more often than not, the voice of reason in the group and tended to be the only rational one. She was heart broken when she was forced to leave the castle, while Lance stay behind.

Drake: Magician of Black Chaos: Stupid, cheerful, loveable, a complete dumbass, and lovin' every minute of it. He has a few serious moments, but they don't last long. Mostly carefree, he use to be a Dark Magician, before shit happen. Now his power almost matches his stupidity.

Demi: Dark Magician Girl: Sexy, Seductive, and psycho. Having only eyes for Drake she'd do anything to keep him for herself. They both love each other, and the word people would use to describe Demi, "horny" And she would claim, "And damn proud of it!"

Bruce: Mad Dark Magician: The only all black guy in this story, and he more than does his share. He get girls easy and is know for his being straightforward with his thoughts. He was hit by a door on his way out of the castle collapse and hasn't been seen since.

Joey: Chaos Command Magician: Bruce and Joey are best friend, but Joey's had no luck with girls and is practically Bruce's opposite. He and Christine where together once, but something happened that moved them apart. Even though Christine and Joey aren't lovers anymore they remain good friends


End file.
